All About JLEB moment!
by Kuroi to Akai
Summary: /Salah paham/IQ tengkurep mode/jleb nusuk story mendominasi/AUTHOR SERING BOLAKBALIK WC PAS PELAJARAN BIKIN SUMMARY! chapter tiga loooooh :v
1. Chapter 1

**... AKAI BII a.k.a AKAI FROM KUROI TO AKAI PRESENT ...**

**THE MOST SPECIAL GAJE FANFICTION**

***JUST FOR FUN ONLY***

**Sumber cerita diambil dari beberapa status Facebook dan Twitter saya yang sempat jadi kontroversi [?]**

**~ Hah sudahlah lupakan ~**

**Yang mau add atau follow saya, contact aja ..**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP!**

**MOHON MAAF BILA ADA KESAMAAN CERITA (baca kalimat ketiga dari atas! #gawoles)**

**(: ENJOY READING :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ALL ABOU****T**** JLEB MOMENT!**

**=======BY : KUROI TO AKAI=======**

**.**

**.**

**Curhatan Si Mblo (Si Jomblo) **

**Pairing : Kaito Brothers**

Kaito, adalah pria kesepian yang sering ditolak cewe, entah apa alasannya. Padahal ia sudah mengakui kalau dirinya adalah pria ter-KECEH-mplung kali seberang. (tos sama author nyok!)

Sebenarnya ia punya sahabat seper-baka-annya, yaitu Akaito, Kaiko dan Nigaito. Namun naas, dari mereka berempat hanya Kaito yang jadi Mblo ga woles... master galau

Untuk mengungkapkan perasaan galaunya ini, ia keluarkan unek-uneknya ke dalam buku diary imutnya bergambar ultarman biru belang kuning lagi balet [?]

Ini dia…

"_Tiap hari, aku hanya bisa melihat teman-temanku memamerkan pacar mereka di depan gue tanpa dosa… Naik motor berduaan, makan bakso suap-suapan, bahkan disetrap pun juga bareng-bareng.. [?]_

_Lalu, mana katanya kalau SAHABAT itu selalu bersama disaat senang maupun sedih, yang ada mah... selalu senang disaat sedih... #hiks !_

_Mereka yang pacaran.. Bolak-balik bioskop nonton film baru berdua.. Yang sahabatan.. Mereka patungan beli DVD terus nobar di rumah sambil makan popcorn langganan di pengkolan sebelah..._

_**Sedangkan gue?**_

_**Cuman nontonin semut berjalan sambil makanin es krim udah kadaluarsa ... #meratapinasib**_

* * *

**Ada Kondangan**

**Pairing : Meiko x Rin**

Di sebuah desa (sebut saja namanya madesu town) yang sangat terkenal akan penduduknya yang memiliki kelebihan pada IQ tengkurep mereka [?] kali ini datang dari Meiko yang shock seketika saat tetangganya Rin yang terkenal paling 'cerdas' (ingat cerdasnya makhluk IQ ambles gimane) yang menggiring kambing polkadot pink nya keliling desa.

"Jeung Rin?", teriak Meiko yang manatap heran Rin dari terasnya sambil menjemur pakaian.

"Eh, iya Jeung Mei, tumben aja manggil ekeu?", jawab Rin dengan sok keceh nya itu. (reader matiin PC)

"Ng.. Nganu.. Itu, ngapain sih jeung bawa-bawa embe? Udah warnanya chuchok banget lagi?" keliling kampung?"

"Oh ini toh... Jeung ga tau? Kan ada yang mau kawinan...!"

"Eh? Kawinan? Emangnya kawinannya siapa atuh, jeung? Kok ekeu ga tau sih? Padahal kan ekeu ini Miss Kepo, masa iya sih ampe ga tau ada yang kawinan?"

.

.

"Ya ampun, jeung ga tau? Aduh salah udah... Masa sih gatau? Kan hari ini ekeu mau dateng ke kawinan kambing ekeu sama kambingnya Pak ReTe, jeung mau ikut...?"

.

.

Meiko pun selonjoran di terasnya sambil gigitin ember karena meratapi kewarasan tetangga nya yang tak kunjung WARAS! Zzz

* * *

**Malam Jum'at Kliwon di Rumah Gakupo**

**Pairing : Gakupo, Len, Kiyoteru, Yuuma**

Malam Jum'at kliwon, ya.. Gakupo sengaja mengajak temannya Kiyoteru, Len dan Yuuma menginap di rumahnya selama semalam. Awalnya menolak, tapi sepertinya ajakannya dengan segala rayuan dan godaan [?] yang menyebabkan mereka bertiga mau ga mau tetap mau menginap disana.

Kini, jam tepat menunjukkan jam 12 tengah malam. Suasana kamar pun amat sunyi, pandangan mereka berempat kini tertuju pada 'sesuatu' yang bercahaya dan mendebarkan... Dan... Apakah itu?

.

.

SsssSSsssttt ...

.

.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!", teriak serempak sambil loncat-loncat kayak anak kampung dapet duit dollar [?] (heh bukan bopung pun ane juga maaooo kalo dollar! -_-)

(lanjut)

"Haaah, senangnya MU udah 3-1 lawan Munchen!", sahut Gakupo sambil ngelus dadanya.

"Iya, masbro! Huh.. Mangstap dah setan meraaah!", ujar Len mantap.

"Ng... Ngomong-ngomong masalah setan... Udah malem nih, liat kalender dah, malam Jum'at kliwon nih masbro!", gumam Kiyoteru yang secara perlahan bulu kuduknya mulai berdisko.

"Ng... Iya juga sih.. Lagipula udah ketauan ini 3-1.. Mending tidur aja yuk?", ajak Yuuma cemas.

"Yaudah deh ayo tidur ayo tidur!", sahut Gakupo sambil menggiring teman-temannya ke kasur.

Akhirnya, nobarnya pun ditutup dengan tidur berjamaah [?] , di malam Jum'at kliwon yang banyak mendatangkan banyak 'sensasi' di masyarakat kita ternyata juga dialami oleh mereka selama disana.

Keesokan harinya, Gakupo terbangun lebih dahulu. Melihat yang lain masih meneteskan jigong dan menyebarkan polusi udara berupa suara "grooookkk~" yang amat sangat menusuk telinga dan menyebar ke seluruh sudut kamar, bahkan nyamuk yang lewat di atas mereka pun tewas ditempat..

(mungkin buat reader yang lagi nyari obat nyamuk yang ampuh, bisa coba cara ini... #plaakduarrr)

.

Gakupo segera menggiring 'paksa' mereka bertiga untuk bangun. Awalnya nyuruh mandi, ehh baru bangkit dari kubur ***baca : bangkit dari kasur* **tiba-tiba wajah Len agak memucat ketakutan dan segera menarik selimut lagi.

"Loh, Len? Kau kenapa?", tanya Gakupo bingung.

"Tau nih.. Kenapa sih ente? Masalaah?", ujar Kiyoteru ngejek.

"Iihh.. Bu.. Bu.. Kan begi.. gi.. tu.., emangnya semaleman kalian ga de.. denger ap.. ap.. ppa? Kan t.. t.. ttadi malem kan malem Jum'at kli.. kli.. won?", ujar Len gelagapan.

"Hah? Emangnya ada apaan?", tanya Yuuma penasaran.

"Ng.. Ng.. Itu.. Tadi em.. emm.. malem gue denger suara benda jatuh, t.. tterus sama su.. suara di balik pintu...", jawab Len yang semakin takut.

"(tertawa kecil) Ohh yang itu.. Tenang, ituu cuman tikus keseleo, kok!", jawab Gakupo ngakak.

"Ti.. ttikus keseleo? Ta.. ttap.. pi, kalau yang nyo.. nyol.. lek kaki ane malem-malem itu s.. siap.. ppa dong? Tikus minta anterin k.. kke sumur?", tanya Len sekali lagi yang berhasil membuat suasana menjadi krikrik segaring-garingnya...

Dan acara penginapan kali diakhiri dengan segera mengangkut barang bawaan mereka dan cepat-cepat pamit dari rumah Gakupo dan jawaban kapok sekapok-kapoknya saat ia mengajak mereka kembali menginap.

* * *

**Beli Pakunya ya, Mas?**

**Pairing : Oliver sbg pelanggan, Kaito, Akaito sbg ayahnya Kaito**

Suatu hari, Oliver disuruh pamannya untuk membeli paku untuk memasang jam dinding dan beberapa lukisan yang baru ia beli dari Perancis, yaitu lukisan Monaliat..dong dan beberapa lukisan menajongi lainnya. Karena persediaan paku tinggal sedikit, jadi harus menyediakan stok paku jika diperlukan di hari lain.

Akhirnya, Oliver segera menuju ke toko bangunan yang nyaris nyusruk ke kali itu. Sesampainya disana, nampak Kaito yang senyum sumringah (bisa dibilang nyengir penuh cabe [?] ) di belakang etalase yang sepertinya ia telah siap melayani Oliver yang ingin mengunjungi tokonya.

"_Ohh, sayang sekali aku ga siap sama sekali bertemu dengan si Baka itu!"_, gumam Oliver dalam hati dengan faced palm nya yang lebih mirip Squidward itu.

.

.

"Ekhemm.. kheem.. Ada yang bisa ane bantu?", ujar Kaito ramah.

"Oh.. Hm.. Ane mau beli paku..", jawab Oliver.

"Hmm, mau yang besar, sedang apa kecil?"

"Sedang"

"Yang impor apa lokal?"

"Lokal aja"

"Mau yang dari Jakarta, Lampung, Aceh apa Papua?"

"Papua, biar sama hideung nya..." (hideung = hitam)

"Hmm, dari Sorong, Merauke apa Jayawijaya?"

"HEEHHH! ENTE INI JUALAN PAKU APA TOUR GUIDE SIH? GUE CUMAN MAU BELI PAKU, BUKAN MAU KELILING INDONESIA!"

"Ya maap, abisnya ayah saya lagi ke WC, sambil nunggu saya ajak ngobrol dulu... (nyengir)"

"(muka memanas) GGRRRRRR... DASAR BAKAAAAAAA...!"

(tiba-tiba Akaito datang)

"Udah ngobrolnya?", tanya Akaito dari belakang.

"Oh, sudah nih, Yah.. Sepertinya pelanggan kita sangat senang dengan pelayanan kita [?]"

(lirik ke arah Oliver yang sedang menggenggam tangannya sambil menatap gemas Kaito)

"Ng.. Kau yakin? Hm.. Tapi sudahlah, kamu boleh main lagi..."

"Oke, Yah!"

.

.

"Ekhemm.. kheem.. Ada yang bisa ane bantu?", ujar Akaito ramah.

"Oh.. Hm.. Ane mau beli paku..", jawab Oliver.

"Hmm, mau yang besar, sedang apa kecil?"

"Sedang"

"Mau yang Merah, Kuning, Ijo, Biru, Ung..."

"HITAM...!"

"Mau beli seberapa?"

"Segenggam aja"

"Dibungkus?"

"GGGRRRR... KAGAK! MAKAN DISINI...!"

Akaito pun terkejut dengan jawaban Oliver. Ia pun segera berlari kebelakang.. Namun, apa yang akan ia ambil sekembalinya dari belakang? Ternyata... Ia mengangkut sebuah tikar dan toa berukuran sedang. (buat apa?) Ia gelar tikarnya di depan tokonya sambil berteriak di jalanan..

"AYOOO PARA PEMIRSA, SEGERA DATANG! ADA ATRAKSI MASTER KRIMBAD MAU MAKAN PAKU!"

Kyaa! BAKAnya, orang-orang pun antusias datang ke tempat itu sambil bawa popcorn masing-masing. Oliver yang mati gaya akhirnya mengambil tali rafia dan mengikat dirinya di pohon toge terdekat...

* * *

**Senyummu...**

**Pairing : Gakupo x Luka**

Hari ini pagi yang cerah, embun yang dingin dan segar cocok untuk berolahraga. Gakupo yang hobi bersepeda sangat menyempatkan saat ini, apalagi sedang weekend. Ia sangat senang sekali akhirnya kembali melakukan hobi ini yang hanya bisa ia lakukan seminggu sekali setelah weekdays yang sibuk akan pekerjaan dan bisikan mengerikan dari boss nya.

Ia segera kayuh sepeda Panxie ***baca : Panci* **keliling kota. Dari jalan komplek, jalan protokol sampai taman kota ia telusuri. Saat di taman kota inilah yang menjadi momen yang paling sulit dilupakan olehnya. Mengapa demikian?

Di dekat air mancur, ia melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pink sepinggang dengan kaus berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan mengenakan sepatu hitam-kuning berlari melewatinya. Gakupo sangat terpesona oleh kecantikannya. Yang lebih mengejutkan hatinya, wanita bernama Megurine Luka itu menorehkan senyuman manis ke arahnya... Seketika, Gakupo tak ingin melepaskan matanya dari tatapan dirinya dengan Luka!

"_Kyaaaa... Senyumnya benar-benar mengalihkan pandanganku...!"_, gumamnya dalam hati.

Gakupo sangat menikmati saat-saat ini. Namun naas...

.

.

BYUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR ... !

Gakupo pun menabrak pembatas jalan dan tubuhnya terpental nyemplung ke kolam air mancur di taman kota itu. Ban sepedanya langsung pengok membentuk angka delapan.

"Blubukblubukk...", Gakupo menyemburkan air kolam yang masuk ke mulutnya diakhiri dengan nongolnya ikan mas koki bewarna jingga yang terjun bebas ke air kolam.

Di atas kepalanya juga terdapat daun jati kering yang jatuh dari pohon. Ia ratapi nasibnya yang basah nan dingin ditambah rasa malu saat dilihat banyak orang yang melihatnya. Sedangkan Luka, ternyata senyumnya bukan untuk Gakupo.. melainkan untuk seorang pria berambut biru dengan jubah panjang berwarna putih dan shal berwarna biru.

"Kyaaaa! Wa.. wanita rambut pink..ku! Hwaaa! Kenapa mesti si Baka itu yang beruntung?!", teriaknya sambil menangis.

.

.

"PRIIIIITTTT! Kamu ngapain di kolam?", teriak seorang satpam taman kota.

"Waduuhhh?", ujar Gakupo sambil muka melongo.

"Heh, ente baca ga sih? Tuh papan segede gambreng masa masih ga keliatan?", bentak satpam itu sambil menunjuk papan di sebelah kolam bertuliskan **"DILARANG BERENANG ATAU MEMANCING DI KOLAM INI! Salam cintah.., petugas kebersihan taman kota"**.

Sekali lagi, Gakupo hanya bisa melongo...

Dan drama ini diakhiri dengan hukuman yang di dapat Gakupo berupa atraksi goyang gayung diatas kolam...

* * *

**Ibu Saya Modern, Lho!**

**Pairing : Meiko, Kaito, Mikuo**

Hari ini Meiko akan mengajar kelas 2 F yang terkenal akan keperi-bego-an nya itu. Ia sebagai guru Bahasa Indonesia ingin membahas tentang pekerjaan orangtua yang menginspirasi.

"Anak-anak, hari ini Ibu akan bertanya sama kalian, boleh ya?", tanya Meiko menghibur.

"Boleeeh, bu guluu...", jawab para siswa dengan muka sok chibi-chibi bubar itu #biarlah~

"Hmm.. Mikuo? Ibu kamu pekerjaannya apa?"

"Ibu rumah tangga dong, bu! Soalnya ibuku rajiii...nn banget bersih-bersih.."

"Waaahh.. Bagus! Kalau ibumu, Kaito?"

"Ibu saya ibu rumah eskalator, bu!"

"Hah?"

"Iya, bu.. Kan udah 2012, serba modern nih bu.. Tangga udah ga jaman...!"

Akhirnya Meiko kena serangan jantung mendadak mendengar pernyataan Kaito yang amat SUPER!

* * *

**Anterin Dong, Bang?**

**Pairing : Teto x Gakupo**

Teto sedang galau! Iya, ia baru diputusin sama Nigaito semalam. Untuk menghilangkan rasa galaunya, ia ingin jalan-jalan keliling kota. Tetapi ia tidak punya kendaraan pribadi, dan ojek adalah solusinya. Namun sepertinya hal ini tidak menjadi solusi sepenuhnya...

Sesampainya di pangkalan ojek...

"Neng, ojek neng?", tawar seorang tukang ojek berambut ungu gondrong itu.

"Bang, anterin gue dong!", ujar Teto jutek.

"Kemane?"

"KE MASA LALUUUU...!"

Akhirnya Gakupo memakan sendiri rambutnya karena saking galaunya ngeliat Teto yang galau abiieess..!

* * *

**Standar, Woy!**

**Pairing : Rin x Big-Al**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, otomatis parkiran adalah sasaran utama para siswa yang bawa kendaraan bisa itu sepeda ataupun motor. Kali ini Rin tidak sengaja melihat Big-Al yang membawa motor untuk pertama kalinya (biasanya kalau sekolah naik elang :p)

"Chieeee motor bauuu!", sahut Rin.

"(tertawa kecil) Yohaa... Eh gue pulang duluan ya!", jawab Big-Al girang.

"(tersenyum) Oke!"

.

.

"Eh? Big-Al?", teriak Rin dair belakang.

"Apa?", jawab Big-al kaget.

"Standar tuh.. standar!"

"Hah? Standar? Ng... perasaan udah dinaikin deh standarnya...?"

"Ng.. nganu, maksud gue bukan standar motor situ, tapi... MUKA ENTE YANG STANDAARR! (ngakak)"

Dengan gemas Big-Al pun segera memodifikasikan motornya menjadi road roller untuk melindas Rin ampe gepeng dan langsung lempar ke sungai terdekat.

"Huahahahahahaa! Sekarang warnanya udah sama kayak airnya.. Sama-sama KUNING mengambang!", teriak Big-Al bahagia.

***Ingat : Don trai dis et hom ya! XD***

* * *

**Modus Gagal**

**Pairin****g : Kiyoteru x Lily**

Demam facebook masih merajalela di kalangan remaja kita, salah satunya buat ngemodusin teman baru dengan chatting. Kiyoteru baru saja di add oleh perempuan cantik dan seksi berambut kuning panjang bernama Lily. Saat melihat foto profilnya, ia merasa bahwa Lily adalah incarannya..

Tak disangka, ternyata Lily juga online pada saat itu. Kiyoteru langsung ambil langkah buat chattingan..

"Hai.. cW maNiez eaNg dc4na?", tulis Kiyo yang pede akan jati dirinya (yang alay).

"P...?", jawab Lily dengan singkat dan padat namun sangat ga jelas.

"L3h n4l g...?", balas Kiyo lagi.

"... Auah"

"H3LLOO..! oRg nNy4 p jwBy p...?"

Lily yang telah menebak kalau Kiyo adalah cowo 'pelit' karakter ditambah ke-nggak jelas-an dalam mengetik, akhirnya ia meng-offline kan akunnya saat itu juga..

"Double what? Hari gini masih jaman anak alay? Iuuhh..!", gumam Lily sambil meng-klik tulisan "block" pada akun Kiyoteru.

**#nasibparaALAY**

* * *

**PEGANGANnya Seorang Jomblo**

**Pairing : Len**

Setiap hari Len selalu sendiri (nasibnya kurang lebih seperti Kaito di story 1) dan ia sudah tidak tahan dengan statusnya sebagai "jomblo abadi" yang telah ia sandang selama 6 tahun. Akhirnya ia mencari jalan agar kegalauan sebagai jomblo ga woles ini jadi plong~

Suatu sore, Len ingin keluar rumah untuk jalan-jalan, Rin yang melihat Len pergi sudah merasa kalau hal buruk akan terjadi...

Di sepanjang jalan, hal pertama yang ia lihat Len adalah orang pacaran dib bangku pinggir jalan dibawah pohon yang rimbun...

"Orang pacaran.. pasti pegang tangan pacarnya...", gumam Len iri.

Akhirnya Len berlalu, anggaplah itu sebagai hiburan yang "menyakitkan" buatnya. Kemudian ia kembali jalan, di depan sana ia melihat seorang pria yang sedang telepon.

"Owaaah... Yang LDR pegang telepon biar bisa telpon-telponan sama pacarnya... hhaah~ Sabar.. sabar...", gumam Len sekali lagi sambil mengelus dadanya.

PLAK! Kedua hal tersebut secara tidak langsung telah menampar hati Len dengan amat sangat sakit. Hingga akhirnya di depan sana ada jembatan dan dibawahnya terdapat sungai yang cukup deras dan dikenal amat dalam.

"Kali ini giliran gue buat pegang-pegangan! Emangnya cuman yang punya pacar doang yang bisa pegang-pegangan?", ujar Len gemas.

.

.

.

Tanpa fikir panjang, ia segera berlari ke jembatan tersebut, segera **PEGANG** pagar besi jembatan, angkat kakinya, dan...

"KYAAA... AKU BEBAAAAAAAASSSSS~!", teriak Len sambil terjun bebas.

.

.

.

BYYYUUUU...RRRRR...!

Dan akhirnya kisah kegalauan Len ikut hanyut bersama sampah plastik yang terbawa arus sungai itu...

* * *

**Neng, Pinjem Kameranya, Ya?**

**Pairing : Mikuo x Rin**

Hari ini Mikuo berkunjung ke rumah Rin, wajahnya sangat sumringah. Rin yang melihat kedatangan Mikuo, pria yang sangat ia sukai itu menyambutnya dengan amat sangat ramah..

"Rin?", sapa Mikuo senang.

"Eh, Mikuo? Aahh! Apa kabar?", sahut Rin girang sambil memeluk Mikuo.

"Ng... Nganu, Rin, aku boleh ngomong sesuatu ga?"

"Ah? Boleh kok, pake banget juga gapapa! Emangnya kenapa?"

"Hmm, gini, kamu punya kamera, ga?"

"Punya kok, kenapa?"

"Aku boleh pinjem?"

"Ohhh! Boleh banget kok Mikuo!"

Rin langsung lari mencari kameranya supaya Mikuo tidak lama menunggunya.

"(tersipu) Ah, ini kameranya, Pangeran Mikuo~", sahut Rin.

"Oh, iya, makasih ya?", jawab Mikuo dengan senyumnya yang amat menawan. #authorpingsan

.

.

"Eh iya, kamu mau ikut aku, ga?", ujar Mikuo.

"Hah? Kemana?", kata Rin yang kegirangan.

"Ke pesta, mau ikut ga?"

"OHH! PASTI! HMM, BENTAR YA AKU GANTI BAJU DULU!"

Rin pun kegirangan (pake banget) karena Mikuo mengajaknya "nge-date" [?] ke sebuah pesta. Rin pun bela-belain sabunan 10 kali, keramas abis sebotol, air di bak mandinya sampai 2 kali ngisi, sampai ia rela pinjam gaun malam ibunya yang amat sangat sempit bahkan le-pack ***baca : lepek (sejenis sixpack yang terbentuk oleh timbunan lemak)* **di perutnya terjeplak dengan jelas.

Sesampainya di sebuah gedung, Rin dengan pedenya menggandeng "pangeran" Mikuo-nya di depan para tamu.

"_Waaah, gedungnya mewah banget! Emangnya siapa yang nikahan ya?"_, gumam Rin dalam hati sambil melihat setiap sisi gedung tersebut.

Setelah masuk ke dalam gedung, Mikuo meminta kamera yang ingin ia pinjam...

"Rin, fotoin aku, ya?", ujar Mikuo sambil menunjuk kamera milik Rin.

Rin sudah ambil posisi untuk memoto Mikuo, tapi Mikuo hilang seketika. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan..

"RIN, AKU DISINI! JANGAN LUPA FOTOIN YAAA!", teriak Mikuo dari arah panggung yang ternyata tepat di sebelahnya terdapat seorang penghulu dan seorang pengantin wanita yang duduk sambil ditutupi kain kebaya.

.

.

Rin kira Mikuo minta foto dari sana untuk mengabadikan dirinya foto bersama pengantin, gataunya...

.

.

"SAYA NIKAHKAN, MEGURINE LUKA DENGAN SEPERANGKAT...(blablabla)", suara Mikuo yang sedang ijab kabul menggunakan mikrofon.

.

.

.

Saat itu juga Rin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bilang NGGAK SAH paling cempreng dan segera bakar gedungnya... #jlebpakebanget

.

.

* * *

**... SEKIAN DARI SAYA ...**

**Bii belum kepikiran buat bikin multichap buat ini, tapi kalau kamu punya ide atau bakat bikin cerita koplak terpendam [?] boleh share di review di bawah ini..**

**REVIEW YANG MEMBANGUN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN UNTUK KEMAJUAN PENULIS **

**:)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**...PRESENT...**

**2ND STORY FROM THE FIRST SERIES OF THE SAME TITLE..**

**INSPIRATED FROM SOME EXPERIENCES AND SOME BOOKS.. HOPE YOU ENJOY~**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**ALL ABOUT JLEB MOMENT!**

**#CHAPTER 2**

**======= BY : KUROI TO AKAI=======**

**.**

**.**

**Beda Ceritanya**

**Pairing : Kiyoteru x Lily**

Kiyoteru dan Lily sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun, dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Tampak wajah senang ditunjukan oleh Kiyo menjelang hari bahagia mereka. Suatu hari mereka mengucapkan janji, seperti ini...

"Yess! Inilah yang aku inginkan! Sebentar lagi bakalan terwujud!", ujar Kiyo girang.

"Apa kamu ingin kita berpisah?"

"Hello! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Sejak kapan aku menginginkannya?!"

"Apa kamu benar-benar cinta sama aku?"

"Iya, so pasti itu laaahh!"

"Jadi apa suatu saat kamu mau selingkuh?", tanya Lily.

"Tentu tidak, aku pasti tidak akan pernah berfikiran seperti itu!"

"Jadi, kamu mau kita selalu bersama?"

"Iya..."

"Oh, sayaaaang..."

Setelah menikah, ternyata semua jadi beda ceritanya! Kenapa?

Untuk membuktikannya, coba sekarang kamu baca percakapan mereka berdua dari bawah ke atas deh...

* * *

**Dasar Anak Kecil!**

**Pairing : Piko x Kaai Yuki**

Setiap hari, Kaai Yuki sering SMS-an sama pacarnya, update status di Cebook pake sayang-sayangan, ga jauh beda pas di mention-mentionan di Mutter. Dan aksinya ini ternyata ketauan sama kakaknya, Utatane Piko. Piko yang notabene nya adalah si jomblo kepo, ia pun ngecengin adiknya itu.

"Heh!", sahut Piko.

"Apaan sih, kak! Ngagetin aja deh!", jawab Kaai Yuki.

"Huuhh, dasar anak kecil! Masih bocah udah pacar-pacaran!"

.

.

.

.

"YAAAH DARIPADA KAKAK UDAH SEGEDE GITU GA PERNAH PACARAN!"

Saat itu juga, Piko ketiban genteng rumahnya saking GUBRAK nya dikatain kayak gitu. #WAWpakeDOUBLE !

* * *

**Yang Lagi LDR ...**

**Pairing : Luka x Luki**

Luka dan Luki sudah berpacaran sejak SMA, dan kini LDR selama setahun terakhir. Mereka hanya bisa berhubungan lewat SMS dan telepon saja. Dan ini rutin dilakukan setiap saat..

Disaat senggang biasanya Luka suka buka-buka hapenya untuk mengobati rasa rindunya kepada Luki. Saat itu juga ia kepikiran untuk mengirim SMS ke Luki. Begini isinya...

"_Disaat aku senang, aku ingin kamu tertawa,_

_Disaat aku sedih, aku ingin kamu membuatku kembali senang,_

_Disaat aku kesepian, aku ingin kamu temani aku disini..."_

**Sending message...**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya hapenya Luka menyala dan tertera ada pesan masuk dari Luki.. Saat dibuka..

.

.

.

"_Aku lagi ngeruk tong sampah tetangga, kamu mau apa?"_

Saat itu juga Luka segera lempar hapenya dan juga MELEMPAR dirinya dari lantai 21 apartemennya... #frustampar

* * *

**Kemana Jalan Pulang?**

**Pairing : Gakupo x Len**

Sudah tiga hari Len tersesat di sebuah hutan, entah dimana, jam berapa, bahkan ia juga bingung kemanakah ia harus melangkah?

Ia berusaha berjalan ke semua arah sesuai dengan nalurinya, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang kakek berambut ungu panjang memakai baju kimono dan memegang tongkat. Berharap ia adalah jawaban yang tepat untuk menemukan arah jalan pulang yang benar...

"Kek.. Kakek?", tanya Len penuh harap.

"Oh, ada apa anak muuuda?", tanya Gakupo dengan suara bergetar layaknya kakek-kakek kurang nutrisi.

"Ah, kakek! Songong nih! Aku ngomong masa merem?!

"(getok pake tongkat) Heh! Bocah puyeng! Ente songong sekali jadi makhluk! Kakek ini bukan lagi merem, sembarangan!"

"(tertawa kecil sambil ngelus kepala) Yah, ampun lah kek.. Oh iya, aku mau nanya nih, kalau jalan pulang ke arah mana ya?"

"Hmm, kamu jalan lurus dari sini, nanti disana ada pohon cemara belok kiri, nanti ada sungai.. DI tepi sungai itu nanti ada batu besar disana..."

"Oh, itu jalan pulangnya, Kek?"

"Bukan, disana kamu betapa di atas batu itu sambil ngomong **NASIIIBBB NASIIIBBBB**...!"

Akhirnya Len segera matahin tongkat kakek Gakupo dan mengunyahnya trus semburin ke muka kakek koplak itu.

* * *

**Yang Cantik Beda Nasibnya**

**Pairing : Yuuma as tukang siomay, Miku, Rin**

Rin dan Miku adalah sama-sama penggemar si bakso dari ikan tenggiri ini. Setiap hari mereka pasti selalu beli siomay nya si Yuuma, selain rasanya yang enak juga abangnya yang ganteng yang jadi rebutan mereka.

Jam istirahat tiba, kini saatnya mereka serbu lapaknya Yuuma di kantin...

Saat Rin tiba, ternyata masih ada dua orang yang sedang mengantri. Saat ia lihat panci ternyata tinggal sisa beberapa siomay saja. Rin sepertinya sedang beruntung, karena ia akan memangkas habis sisa siomay itu...

"Abang Yuuma yang keceh, Princess Rin beli dooo...", sahut Rin yang pede menjulurkan uang goceng leceknya.

"... Miku beli dong, bang Yuuma?", ujar Miku yang asal nyamber Rin.

"Heh, Miku! Ane duluan yang mesen! Nyamber aja kayak bajaj ga punya lampu sen!"

"Loh, suka-suka dong, selow kenapa tante!"

"Eh, tapi kan...?"

"Ng.. Ini Princess Miku yang paling cantik, ini siomay nya!", sahut Yuuma sambil menjulurkan sebungkus siomay panas, sepanas hati Rin sekarang.

"Heh, bang Yuuma! Kan Princess Rin duluan yang mesen, kenapa buat...?!

"(senyum) Makasih abang~", ujar Miku lembut

"Mikuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Si..o..may...ane~!", gumam Rin dengan muka melas.

"Ohh, sama-sama Princess Miku-ku yang paling cantik dan manis... Ummmhhh!", gumam Yuuma dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena tersipu.

.

.

Setelah Miku pergi...

"KYAAA! DASAR TUKANG SIOMAY ALAY KAMSEUPAY GANJEN BEEEND...! IUHH!", teriak Rin gemas sambil nyemplungin kepala Yuuma ke panci siomay.

* * *

**Ini Baru Pacar Idaman ~**

**Pairing : Kaito x Meiko**

Di sebuah tempat gym, terdengar suara hape berbunyi dari dalam tas yang terbuka. Saat itu juga seorang pria berambut biru menjawab telepon tersebut...

"Hallo?"

"Hai, sayang? Meiko kangen nih, oh iya aku mau nanya sesuatu nih?"

"Apa?"

"Gini, tadi aku lihat baju bagus banget, blingblingnya dari emas, terus bahannya sutra dari Perancis, loh? Aku boleh beli ga, yang?"

"Oh yaudah beli aja... Kalau kamu mau itu..."

"Ah, oke.. Oh iya, temen aku juga nawarin mobil sedan warna silver keren banget deh, terbuat dari full marmer, dalemnya ada TV, laptop, sama WC nya juga loh! Aku boleh beli ya, yang?"

"Wah, iya kok boleh boleh..."

"Hmm, satu lagi nih, temen aku juga jual rumahnya.. Ukurannya 1,5 hektar, tamannya 500 meter persegi.. harganya 5 milyar, trus aku minta diskon jadi 4,98 milyar... Aku beli juga yaa?"

"Iya, pokoknya semua yang kamu mau beli aja..."

"Oooohh pacarku! Kamu emang idaman banget deh aahhh!"

.

.

Kaito pun segera menutup telpon itu, lalu...

"EH? NGOMONG-NGOMONG SIAPA YANG PUNYA HAPE INI YAK?", teriaknya ke semua orang yang ada di tempat gym itu dengan wajah serasa ga bersalah.

* * *

**Perasaan Terpendam**

**Pairing : Mikuo x Iroha**

Mikuo dan Iroha adalah sepasang sahabat sepermainan waktu kecil yang kini teah menginjak usia 16 tahun dan bersekolah di tempat bahkan di kelas yang sama. Meski demikian, Iroha yang pendiam ini malu-malu untuk bermain bersama Mikuo. Ia lebih memilih bermain dengan teman perempuannya.

Ternyata di balik sifat pendiamnya, selama ini Iroha memiliki perasaan terpendam kepada Mikuo. Sekali lagi, ia tampak malu dan takut untuk mengungkapkannya kepada Mikuo.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, dan perasaan Iroha untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kini semakin besar. Suatu hari di jam istirahat, ia menghampiri Mikuo yang baru saja dari kantin. Dan selama menatap Mikuo, Iroha selalu mengepalkan tangannya ke belakang badannya seakan nampak seperti 'tersipu malu' untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Ng.. Mikuo?"

"Eh, Iroha? Ada apa?"

"Hmm.. Aku boleh ngomong sesuatu ga?"

"Emangnya mau ngomong apa?"

"Ng.. Nganu.. Gini, sebenarnya... kamu tau ga sih perasaan aku selama ini?"

"Eh? M.. Masa sihh.. Iroha? Ahh jadi malu nih Mikuo nya..."

"Iya.. Mau tau ga?"

"Ng... Emangnya Iroha punya perasaan apa sama aku?"

.

.

.

.

.

"PERASAAN UTANG PULSA LO TUH! GAYA-GAYAAN BELI 100 RIBU TAPI KALO BAYAR MAH MALAH 5X NUNGGAK! DASAR! SINI BAYAR! UDAH JATUH TEMPO!", bentak Iroha sambil membuka kepalan tangannya yang ternyata buku catatan orang yang ngutang pulsa.

Dan peristiwa ini berakhir dengan penjiplakan muka Mikuo di buku nota Iroha. #DoubleFacedPalm

* * *

**Sekian~**

**Meski lebih singkat dari yang pertama, tapi mudah"an menghibur ya :) makasih :)**

**REVIEW DAN FAV NYA SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**! 3RD CHAPTER !**

**HUUHHH... AKHIRNYA KEMBALI UPDATE LAGI.. HHAAAAHH~**

**GOMEN KALAU YANG SEKARANG CUMA SEDIKIT... BELUM ADA IDE YANG NYANTOL LAGI NIH PFFT**

**YAUDAH BACA YANG ADA AJA DULU YAK XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ALL ABOUT JLEB MOMENT!**

**======= BY : KUROI TO AKAI =======**

**Imlekan yuk..**

Hari ini adalah hari Imlek, hari yang spesial bagi para seluruh manusia di seluruh dunia yang memiliki keturunan Tionghoa. Saat itu, Kaito mengajak Kiyoteru mengunjungi rumahnya untuk merayakan hari Imlek.

"Kiyo, main ke rumah gue yuk!", ajak Kaito semangat.

"Eh tumben… Ngapain?", tanya Kiyo dengan senyum sumringah.

"Ngerayain Imlek bro!", jawab Kaito semangat.

"Hah? Imlekan? Emang Kai orang Cina yah?", tanya Kiyo sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bukan gue, tapi hape gue….", jawab Kaito dengan _troll face_ nya.

.

.

Dan Kiyo Cuma bisa pasang muka beler dan diiringi dengan suara krikrik yang membahanah (?)

* * *

**Botak = Di Bully**

"_Len! Rambutmu gondrong! Besok sudah harus dicukur!"_, bentak guru budi pekerti Len yang meledak-ledak bagaikan gas elpiji bocor (?)

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, Len harus merelakan rambut kuningnya itu dipangkas habis. Setelah dipangkas….

"OH RAMBUTKU! (sambil memegangi kepalanya yang licin kemerincing(?) ) KENAPAAAA…! OOHHH TIDAAAAAK~ INI SUNGGUH TER…. LI….. CIN! (?)

.

*Okesip skip*

.

Keesokan harinya, Len diajak reunian bersama teman SD nya. Awalnya Len tidak mau, dan akhirnya mau ikut setelah dipancing oleh pisang bersama kebon-kebonnya (?)

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat reunian… Suasana krikrik merajalela (?) dan semua mata tertuju dengan sebuah lampu lampion berjalan (?) /bukan

.

.

.

"**LIHAAAAT! AVATAR TELAH KEMBAAAALII!"**

.

.

Len hanya bisa pasang muka Me Gustah. :|

* * *

**Ga Dapet Tempat Duduk**

Aah! Liburan telah tiba! Waktunya para Vocaloid family untuk berlibur. Kaito, Miku, Teto, Neru, dan Rin bergegas membawa bawaan mereka dan menuju ke stasiun. Rencananya mereka akan naik kereta untuk liburan kali ini.

Sesampainya di stasiun….

"Wadaaaw….. Ini stasiun apa di asrama pemberangkatan haji? Rame banget! Pfftt..", gumam Kaito sambil meluk kardus.

"Hush… bukan asrama haji!", bisik Miku.

"Terus apa?"

"Posko banjir!"

"Yeehhh… Belum pernah disumpel pake tas ransel yah?! (faced palm)"

"ahahahahahahhaa!"

.

.

Setelah keluar dari antrian panjang, akhirnya mereka segera naik ke peron. Tak lama kemudian kereta yang dituju pun datang. Pas lihat dalemnya….

.

.

"Haaahh.. Sudah ku duga bakal seperti ini!", gumam Kaito dengan muka datarnya sambil jagain tas milik Miku dkk.

Lebih ngenes lagi, Kaito harus rela duduk ngemper (?) di bawah sedangkan Miku dkk duduk di sofa kereta, berhuhbung bangku yang kosong hanya cukup untuk empat orang. Tak lama serangan datang…..

.

.

"TARAHU TARAHU TARAHU AER AER KACANG ROKOK CANGCIMEN….."

.

.

Para pedagang asongan mulai menghajar (?) tiap gerbong kereta (maklum ekonomi -_- ) dan dengan serasa ga berdosanya tuh asongan, mereka nginjek, nendang, dan hajar muka Kaito dengan dagangan mereka. Belum lagi penumpang-penumpang lain yang masih berusaha ngubek-ngubek (?) gerbong-gerbong demi mendapatkan bangku.

.

.

"Halaaaaahh makhluk! Gue segede gini masih dilindes aja! Uwooooy gue bukan koran bekas!", ujar ratapan Kaito (?) sambil meluk tas dan kardus lalu tiduran di lantai kereta.

.

.

Sesampainya di stasiun tujuan….

Miku dkk turun dari kereta sambil menguletkan badan mereka karena kelelahan selama di kereta, sedangkan Kaito harus berkutat dengan tas gembol (?) punya mereka. Mereka meninggalkan Kaito serasa ga berdosa. Seketika Kaito pingsan…

.

.

"Loh Kai? Baik?", tanya Rin dengan polosnya.

.

.

"Haaahh… Gapapa kok enelan!" (_**inn : "Gue tepar bego! Pake tanya!"**_)

.

.

Giliran Kaito tergeletak, Miku dkk baru sok perhatian dengan Kaito. Mereka mengambil tas mereka masing-masing, tapi Kaito ditinggal dan masih dalam posisi terpelungkup.

.

.

"WOY… temen macem apa kalian! Tas nya doang diselametin trus gue engga… dapuk!", teriak Kaito

.

Hingga akhirnya Miku dkk membawa Kaito bangkit dari perteparannya (?) dan memberinya es krim.

.

.

"Halaaahh… liburan suram! Temen-temen biadab! Dan…. Ini zetar membahayakan! (faced palm)"

* * *

**Kita PUTUS!**

Beruntungnya cewek mutusin cowoknya…

Suatu hari… Luka dan Gakupo setiap hari selalu saja bertengkar. Suatu hari Luka menelpon Gakupo…..

Trulutrulrututruuuut … (?)

"Halo?"

"Gaku, ini aku.."

"Aku? Anak mana eaa?"

"(facedpalm) Ini Luka, begoo!"

….

"Ada apa?"

"Gaku, kayaknya kita ga cocok lagi.."

"Maksud kamu?"

"Kita PUTUS!"

"A…. APAA? T-TAPI?!"

"KITA PUTUS!"

tuuuututttuuuutttuuttt….

Tapi berbeda dengan Kaito dan Miku. Gara-gara Kaito selingkuh, Miku marah ke Kaito. Hingga suatu hari Kaito menelpon Miku….

Trulutrulrututruuuut …

"Halo?"

"Miku, ini Kaito…"

"Kenapa?"

"Miku, kayaknya kita udah ga cocok lagi…"

"Maksud kamu?"

"Kita PUTUS!"

"Apa? PUTUS?"

"Iya… kita putus!"

"OOOOHHH….. TUNGGU DULUUU…... (smirks) kamu kenapa mutusin aku?"

"Soalnya kita berantem terus… Aku capek!"

"Lah yang kemarin ketauan selingkuh siapa?"

"A… Aku sih.."

"Jadi siapa yang salah?"

"A… ku"

"Terus, kita jadi putus nih?"

"Ngga jadi deh…"

* * *

**Gombal (?)**

Di bawah pohon, Gakupo sedang asik baca buku. Tidak lama Miku dan Luka menghampirinya...

"Bang Gaku~"

"Eh… Luka… Iya kenapa?"

"Gaku.. Bapak kamu tukang jualan kopi yah?"

"hah? (garuk kepala) emangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya kopi mengandung kafein.. Rasanya bikin seger dan ga bikin ngantuk kalau lagi mikirin kamu~"

#EAAPLAKNDZIG

.

.

.

"Eh… Eh! Gantian dong giliran Miku sekarang.."

.

.

"Hm…. Bang Gaku~"

"I-Iya Miku.. Ada apa?"

"Bang Gaku…. Kalau lagi ga sekolah kerjaan sambilannya jualan jengkol ya?"

"Hah? Emangnya kenapa?"

"Itu tuh tadi temen gue bilang, toilet pria bau banget jengkol!"

* * *

**Nasib Sebuah Band**

Ada sebuah band bernama Vocaloband dimana band ini terdiri dari 5 orang personil, yaitu Kaito, Len, Kiyoteru, Yuuma dan Piko. Saat band ini ingin manggung untuk pertama kalinya, Kaito kecelakaan. Batal deh manggungnya..

Kaito sembuh, eh… Si Kiyo, panuan.. Gagal lagi manggungnya..Udah tuh, si Kiyo udah sembuh dua minggu kemudian.. Eh… lagi-lagi… Sekarang si Len, kena DBD.. nungguin sembuhnya lama banget sampai 3 mingguan.. Udah sembuh, haduh! Si Yuuma pake kena usus buntu. Dua hari kemudian (si Yuuma belum sembuh tuh padahal) walaaaah.. si Piko pake ikut-ikutan sakit segala *facedpalm* dia kena tipes sampai dua minggu.

.

.

.

.

.

Udah pada sehat semua, band nya bubar :D

.

.

* * *

**SEKIAN DULU YAK.. GOMEN UPDATE NYA GA SERING _ _)**

**TAPI MUDAH-MUDAHAN KALAU ADA CERITA YANG RADA ERROR (?) AKU PASTI SHARE DEH ENELAAAN~ /plak**

**REVIEW YANG MEMBANGUN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN UNTUK KEMAJUAN PENULIS**

**:)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
